1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for steadily and securely mounting expansion cards in a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computers comprises not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards electronically connected on the motherboard to provide specialized functions. It is required that the expansion cards be reliably retained with in the computer enclosure to prevent disengagement from the motherboard when the computer is subject to shock and vibration during delivery and use thereof.
Conventionally, the expansion cards are attached to the motherboard upright. This requires the computer enclosure very thick. But nowadays the trend of the computer enclosure is small and thin. One approach to addressing this problem is to arrange an intermediate riser card on the motherboard and attach a plurality of expansion cards thereto. Thereby, each expansion card is positioned parallel to the motherboard.
Such an arrangement for expansion cards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,346. A computer chassis is partitioned into first and second regions by a partition wall. A motherboard is positioned within the first region along a bottom wall of the chassis. A riser card interfaces with the motherboard. A series of horizontal expansion card interfaces are located above each other on the riser card within the first region of the enclosure each for interfacing with a corresponding expansion card and to position the expansion cards horizontally over the motherboard. However, the riser card is inserted in the motherboard and the expansion cards are inserted in the riser cards. When the computer is subject to or shock, the riser cards and the option cards are prone to be loosed or detached from the motherboard.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for expansion cards which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.